Call Me, Maybe
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: AU./Ketika kita saling bertatapan. Ketika tangan saling mengenggam tanpa sengaja. Seolah kita akan berkata. It's crazy?./"Kujawab saat kau pulang nanti. So, call me now, Sasuke-kun?" ./ For Kak Ay./ SasuSaku


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Call Me Maybe © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Ketika kita saling bertatapan_

_Ketika tangan saling mengenggam tanpa sengaja_

_Seolah kita akan berkata_

_It's crazy?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dimana menunggu suatu hal yang paling dibenci oleh pemuda tampan beriris kelam itu. Dia tengah menunggu kakaknya yang berada di minimarket, dirinya sudah menduga kalau kakak laki satu-satunya itu beralasan membeli minuman bersoda—pasti mungkin membeli yang lain. Iris kelam melirik jam arlojinya, dahinya mengernyit dan mengumpat dalam hati. _Baka Nii-san_, bisa lebih cepat sedikit?!.

Dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon kakaknya, namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Sedikit menggeram, dia ingin melempar telepon genggam itu,-akan tetapi tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat seorang gadis yang tengah kesusahan membawa barang. Dengan langkah pasti, pemuda itu mengulur tangannya kepada gadis berambut unik—_pink_.

Sebernanya dia tidak peduli tapi melihat tidak ada seorang yang membantunya. Tanpa sadar, nalurinya bergerak untuk menolongnya. Lalu gadis itu mengadahkan wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan _si penolong_. Dengan terkejutnya, mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Iris teduh nan menghanyutkan membius pemuda yang ada di depannya. Apalagi tanpa sengaja tangan mereka saling berpegangan. Didalam pikiran yang menggelayuti mereka berdua adalah—_It's so crazy_. Menyadari mereka saling bertatapan dan berpegangan sangat lama, keduanya pun salah tingkah dan tersenyum tipis masing-masing.

Dengan rona malu yang tersamarkan di kegelapan malam yang hanya diterangi lampu jalanan. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat, tuan."

Agak terkikik geli, pemuda itu membalas ucapan gadis musim semi. "Aku juga. Tapi aku lupa kapan itu—" kembali melihat barang belanjaan itu, "—boleh aku membantumu meringankan bebanmu itu—ah maksudku membawa belanjaanmu," ucapnya kikuk. Astaga dirinya baru kali ini merasa gugup berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan—padahal di kampusnya dia selalu menjadi sorotan.

Gadis itu mengulas senyuman tipisnya. "Tentu boleh, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kebetulan motorku ada di sana," tukasnya.

Lalu pemuda bernetra kelam itu mengikuti langkah pemilik iris teduh menuju parkiran motor. Tak berlangsung lama mereka sudah sampai di motor milik gadis itu, pemuda itu meletakkan barang belanjaan ke gantungan motornya.

"Terima kasih, tuan."

"Tuan itu panggilan terlalu tua bagiku, nona," ucap pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kita memperkenalkan diri? Supaya kita bisa memanggil dengan nama saat kita bertemu lagi nanti," pinta gadis manis itu dengan mengulas senyuman lagi hingga—hati pemuda itu kembali bergetar.

Tangan pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sang gadis membalas uluran tangan pemuda tampan itu. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang mendengar gadis itu—ah Sakura memanggil dengan suffiks-_kun_… tapi senyuman itu kembali mengalihkan dunianya dan mengarah pada gadis itu. Setelah mereka berkenalan dan melepas genggaman—keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ehm, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu, semoga kita bertemu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura menyalakan motornya dan memasangkan helm di kepalanya.

"Panggil aku mungkin jika kita bertemu kembali, Sakura," seru Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sebaiknya kau juga harus pulang, tidak baik pulang larut malam… _Bye_," ucap Sakura lagi dan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Seulas senyuman menguar di bibir mereka berdua masing-masing. _The first meet make a unforgettable memories_. Segera Sasuke menuju mobilnya dan berdiri kakaknya yang menggerutu kesal dengan kedatangan dirinya.

"Kau barusan darimana, Sasuke?" tanya kakaknya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Itachi-_nii_," ucapnya cuek lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya.

Dengan nada menggeram, Itachi mengikuti masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke arah adiknya—alangkah terkejutnya, dia melihat sedikit rona kemerahan sangat tipis tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Sedikit menyeringai dan menyenggol adiknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang adikku yang tampan ini sampai melupakan kakaknya hm?" seru Itachi hingga mendapat tatapan galak dari adiknya.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya seakan tak peduli dengan kakak yang berusaha mengorek informasinya. Telinga si bungsu Uchiha sudah panas mendengar ocehan yang menganggunya itu.

"…lalu apa dengan rona kemerahanmu tadi, Sasuke? Apakah kau tadi menolong seorang gadis dan dirimu kepincut dengannya hm?" goda Itachi.

Kebetulan lampu merah menghentikan langkah mobilnya maju. Sasuke mengerem agak keras hingga kakaknya hampir kejungkal ke depan. "Darimana kau tahu, Itachi-_nii_?" tanpa sadar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Itachi menyeringai kembali.

"Pada akhirnya adikku tertarik dengan seorang gadis? Kukira adikku seorang homo…" gumam Itachi.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya lalu memukul bahu kakaknya agak kasar, akan tetapi tawa menguar di bibir si sulung Uchiha. "Siapa gadis itu sampai membuat adik kecilku tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"

"_Urusai, Baka Nii-san!_"

Sampai di rumah mereka pun, Itachi selalu berusaha mencari usaha untuk menggoda adiknya satu itu. _kebiasaan baru eh, Itachi._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tak sedikit para gadis menjerit atau sekedar mengucapkan namanya ketika dia berada disana. si bungsu Uchiha yang terlahir memiliki ketampanan luar biasa tak kalah dengan kakaknya mampu membuat seluruh gadis yang melihatnya bakal terpesona. Dia bersikap dingin bukannya tidak peduli, tapi takutnya mencari perhatian. Tapi bukankah tanpa sikap peduli itu menambah fans-nya bertambah.

Pemilik netra kelam sedang menunggu sahabat bodohnya itu keluar dari kegiatan sebagai anggota _BEM_ di fakultasnya—sedangkan dirinya sendiri menjabat ketua _BEM_ seluruh fakultas. Kebetulan tidak ada jadwal pertemuan untuk saat ini sehingga dirinya bisa bersantai sejenak.

Karena keasyikan melamun bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang hingga dirinya menoleh kesal siapa yang menganggunya. Tapi raut kesal diganti dengan senyuman ketika dia berhadapan dengan—

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau Sasuke-_kun_. Ternyata kita seuniversitas…." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh—hai, Sakura. memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya Sasuke mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Sebernanya aku ingin menyerahkan laporan kepada ketua _BEM _Universitas karena temanku tidak dapat memberikan langsung padanya," gumam Sakura. "—bisakah aku menemukan orangnya sekarang?" Dia memegang dagunya seperti berpikir.

"Hn, kau sudah menemukan orangnya, Sakura," seru Sasuke menahan senyuman gelinya.

Sakura agak berbinar. "Lalu dimana orangnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Orangnya ada dihadapanmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

Gadis musim semi menutup mulutnya tidak percaya karena orang yang dicarinya tepat disini—bersamanya. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Sakura menyerahkan laporan kepada Sasuke. Lalu dirinya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu tentang kepengurusan _BEM_, apalagi mengetahui namanya. Hanya sebagian sih," gumam Sakura tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak ikut dalam kegiatan organisasi, Sakura?"

Sakura masih menatap lantai di bawahnya dan itu membuat Sasuke agak sedikit kesal. Pemuda tampan itu berdehem pelan hingga manik teduh milik Sakura menatap iris kelam nan tajam milik Sasuke.

"Kebetulan aku hanya anggota _BEM_ Fakultas—adaaw…" ringis Sakura. "—kenapa kau menyentilkan dahiku, Sasuke-_kun_?" gerutunya.

"Walau sebatas anggota tapi kau harus tahu seluruh perangkat _BEM_, Sakura," seru Sasuke.

"Hehehe, tapi kalau aku tidak menemukanmu, pasti aku akan ditertawakan kalau aku tidak tahu ketua BEM Universitas. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menunggu _dobe _sekarang," jawab singkat padat. Khas Sasuke.

"_Dobe_? siapa dia?"

"Naruto."

"Oooh, Naruto itu. hihihi, dia sudah keluar dari ruangan rapatnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Dia kan sama anggota _BEM_ sepertiku," jawab Sakura.

Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal dan menggumam dalam hati. Pasti… pasti Naruto beralasan menemui pacarnya sekarang.

"…Sasuke-_kun_… kau mendengarkan aku? Atau aku akan panggilkan Naruto sekarang," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah."

"Eh? Katanya—heii, kenapa menarikku?" gerutu Sakura.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, lepaskan aku dulu," pinta Sakura lagi.

"Apa?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari genggamannya dan menatapnya langsung.

"Tasku masih di kelas, Sasuke-_kun_." Seru Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Aku akan menunggu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu," Sakura menyerahkan telepon genggamnya kepada Sasuke, "—ketik nomor teleponmu disini. Nanti aku menghubungimu," pintanya.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke mengetik nomor teleponnya dan langsung di-save olehnya sendiri, kemudian dia menekan tombol dial sampai handphone-nya bergetar. "Nah selesai," ucapnya sambil memberikan telepon genggam kepada pemiliknya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti, Sasuke-kun. _I will_—" ucap Sakura berpamitan kepada Sasuke tapi ucapannya dipotong dengan perkataan pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"_Call me_…, Sakura."

Sakura mengulas senyuman tipisnya kembali dan melangkah jauh ke kelas. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang melihat punggung gadis lebih tepatnya—pencuri perhatiannya saat malam kemarin itu. Baru dua kali pertemuan, rasa senang membuncah menggelora dihatinya. Apakah ini gelora asrama? Dia tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah manis-manisnya menjalani sebuah hubungan tak kasat mata, atau bisa dibilang sepasang kekasih. Jika kita ketahui kalau mereka sebelumnya baru mengenal sekarang sudah membina jalinan kasih, sudah terhitung enam bulan mereka menjalani hubungan itu. seperti biasa mereka menggunakan kata pertama sebelum keduanya ketika mereka berjauhan satu sama lain

_Call Me…_

Satu kata yang selalu diucapkan oleh keduanya. Dan sampai sekarang ini mereka berdua mempertahankan tradisi memakai dua kata itu, terbukti hubungan mereka langgeng sampai sekarang. Hingga semua orang iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Raut bahagia terpasang di wajah ayu Sakura yang selesai berkencan dengan pacarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Oh ya, Sasuke-_kun_… terima kasih sudah mengantar ke rumah," ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil.

Sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, seketika tangan Sakura ditahan oleh Sasuke hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…, ada satu hal yang kusampaikan padamu sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening seketika dan apa yang di rasakan Sakura kenapa menjadi menakutkan seperti ini. Gadis musim semi ini berusaha untuk tersenyum hingga raut kekhawatiran terkikis perlahan.

"Sakura…, mungkin hari ini kencan kita terakhir."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura tidak menutupi raut terkejutnya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Besok aku kuliah di Australia, jabatan Ketua BEM digantikan oleh Neji, maafkan aku, Sakura."

"J-jadi maksudmu ki-kita…" cicit Sakura.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali kepada gadisnya. Sebernanya ia tidak ingin mengucapkan hal ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin melihat raut penyesalan nantinya. Dirinya pun melepaskan pelukan dan mengangkat dagu kekasihnya hingga saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kita tidak akan putus, Sakura. Sampai kapanpun, kita bisa menghubungi dengan telepon genggam atau menggunakan_ Skype_ nanti…"

"Kau pasti akan melupakan aku disana, _baka_!" dengus Sakura mentap galak kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Tidak akan, Sakura. Percayalah…"

"Janji?"

"Kau ini tidak percaya dengan kekasihmu sendiri, Sakura. Iya, aku janji…"

"Baik, sampai kau disana kau harus menghubungiku. Itu harus tanpa penolakan," pinta Sakura.

Dengan sedikit tekanan di tengkuk Sakura, bungsu Uchiha melumat bibir manis milik gadisnya itu. Lembut penuh perasaan yang dlepaskan oleh Sasuke kepada kekasihnya, mereka menikmati ciuman itu seraya menutup mata masing-masing. Tersirat kenangan manis yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Karena pasokan telah menipis, Sasuke melepas ciuman itu dengan napas terengah-engah—begitu juga dengan Sakura kembali merona merah. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memasangkan sesuatu di jari manis gadisnya itu.

"Coba lihat di jari manismu sekarang, Sakura," perintah Sasuke.

Kemudian Sakura menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Cincin perak putih dengan berlian kecil melingkar di jari manisnya, lalu iris teduhnya menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Saat aku pulang nanti. Kau akan menjadi bagian hidupku… sebagai nyonya Uchiha di keluargaku, Sakura. Dengan cincin itu adalah bukti kau adalah milikku," tutur Sasuke tegas.

"Ini lamaran atau perintah?" tanya Sakura.

"Keduanya…" gumam tak jelas Sasuke.. "—lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Kau mau atau tidak menjadi nyonya Uchiha dalam hidupku, Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kujawab saat kau pulang nanti. _So, call me now,_ Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura pun sedikit menjinjit dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Sasuke lalu dia langsung berlari ke rumah.

Sasuke agak membeku dan mengusap pipinya. Kemudian lamunan tersentak dengan gadisnya menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk meneleponnya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke langsung menelepon kekasihnya yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"_It's my answer. You hear now. I accept your proposal. Be carefully tomorrow, bye."_

Sakura tidak memberikan kesempatan kekasihnya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut, lalu ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya. Tanpa lupa memberikan isyarat untuk—

—_Call me, again ok_

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum tipis dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia kemudian mengetik pesan kepada Sakura, lalu dia menyetir kendaraannya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"_Of course, Calon Nyonya Uchiha."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*The End* or ?_

* * *

**_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha_**

_Satu oneshot ringan. Sebernanya ini permintaan Kak Ay sih, tapi entah bagus apa tidak. Karena mood-ku naik turun jadi feelnya agak ngebut atau terkesan flat. Sungguh aku tidak terpikirkan ini sebernanya. Karena aku akan membuat satu oneshot gore hihihi._

_Bagaimana Kak Ay? Mungkin ini hasilnya *garuk-garuk kepala*. Oh ya sebagian lirik yang ku letakkan adalah lagu Carl Rae Jepsen –Call Me Maybe._

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 25 Mei 2013**_


End file.
